hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Curry DCM (S1-S1)
Arthur Curry / Aquaman has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Because Aquaman and Namor are both similar characters with almost the same back story and the same birth home, characters and histories have been combine into one canon for both characters. Aquaman's backstory follows the modern retelling of him, with allusions his Golden Age and Smallville histories tossed in. Character History “Everything seems possible - now that nothing is possible.” - Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman Earlier Life Arthur Curry was born in the lost city Atlantis, under his native name of Orin. He had great linage, as his mother was the princess, while his aunt and grandfather were both members to the Atlantean royal family along with his mother. As a baby, he was abandoned on Mercy Reef (which is above sea level at low tide, causing exposure to air which would be fatal to Atlanteans) because of his blond hair, which was seen by the superstitious Atlanteans as a sign of a curse they called "the Mark of Kordax." The only individual who spoke up on Orin's behalf was Vulko, a scientist who had no patience for myth or superstition. While his pleas fell on deaf ears, Vulko would later become a close friend and advisor to the young Orin. As a feral child who raised himself in the wilds of the ocean with only sea creatures to keep him company, Orin was found and taken in by a lighthouse keeper named Thomas Curry who named then Orin with Arthur Curry after his father. One day, Arthur returned home and found that his adoptive father had disappeared, so he set off on his own. In his early teens, Arthur ventured to the far north, where he met and fell in love with an Inupiat girl named Kako. He also first earned the hatred of Orm, Arthur's half-brother as he was the son of Atlan the wizard (Arthur's true father) and an Inupiat woman. Arthur was driven away before he could learn that Kako had become pregnant with his son, Koryak. Arthur would then return to the seas mostly staying out of humanity's sight, until he discovered Poseidonis, his home city. He was captured by the city's then-dictatorial government and placed in a prison camp under his Atlantean name of Orin Atlan-son. While captured, he met Vulko, a prisoner of the state, who taught Orin the language and ways of the Atlanteans, and also told him of whom his real father was. While Orin was there, he realized that his mother was also being held captive, but after her death he broke out and fled. Life On Land In the fall of 2011, Arthur transferred himself to Metropolis, New York where he would attend its university there and where perhaps he could meet someone or some people just as special as him. It is at Metropolis University where he would meet up with Wallace "Wally" West and unknown to him, Wally was someone special just like Arthur as he shared a special ability himself, and was apart of a superhero family legacy much like Arthur. The two hit it off quite well and became "fast" best friends, and Wally even called Arthur with his nickname of the King of the Seas as well as AC. Sometime later, Arthur would later find out that Wally was a speedster, which was a person who had the superhuman ability of being able to run and perform other physical acts at impossibly high speeds. The two of them would then become superheroes in their own right, forming a tag team (with Arthur calling himself Aquaman). However, due to the fact they lived in Metropolis, their efforts were small as in early 2012, a new superhero named Superman came to light and began protecting the city. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Arthur Curry stands at six feet one inch tall, and weighs somewhere between one hundred and eighty and two hundred pounds. He has a lean and well-built body type. He used to have dirty blond hair and has blue eyes. He commonly wears normal clothing, but as Aquaman, he wears a customized wet suit that has an orange and green top with a hood, green pants and shoes, and a black belt, along with a small diving knife saddled to his leg. Trademark Gear Aside from personal possessions, Arthur keeps a small diving knife that is placed in a sheath attached around his right shin when he is as Aquaman. He does have access to superior tools, weapons, crafts, and technology bestowed by the advanced races of Atlantis that he keeps inside a locked place near Metropolis' docks. Powers Arthur naturally possesses has a number of superhuman powers, most of which derive from the fact that he is adapted to live in the depths of the ocean. Primary among his powers is the ability to extract oxygen from water, allowing him to breathe while submerged. He is unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths; further, he possesses enhanced strength and resistance to injury. He is likewise able to swim at very high speeds, can see in near total darkness and has enhanced hearing. Perhaps Arthur's most interesting ability is his telepathic ability to communicate with and command all oceanic life. Though the range of this power is unclear, he can summon sea life from vast distances. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, he can affect any being evolved from marine life (e.g., humans), or that lives upon the sea (e.g. sea eagles). Category:Super Heroes